Just a normal night
by XD chibi XD
Summary: NaruSasu on the first chap and Sasunaru on the second PWP
1. Narusasu

Okay people this is the first thing I've put up here so feel free to be as mean as you like. I was thinking of making it two rounds but I got kinda tired, I never realized how much work went into these things. Any way if you want me to put the second round just say so. It only takes one comment to sway me. I'm so easy. Well that's what my cousin says.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, can I stay at your place tonight?" Naruto asked after being treated to his 3rd bowl of miso ramen.

"Hn." Sasuke said. The two were secret lovers for over a year ever since Naruto had dragged him back. They were now 17, well Sasuke was close to 18.

"We really need to work on your vocal skills, teme." Naruto said punching him in the arm playfully.

"Whatever, dobe."

"Let's go. I want to get to bed!" Naruto said as he ran down the street. "And I'll race you there!"

Sasuke paid the bill and started running down the streets to his place. Naruto had left some of his stuff there so it was like a second home for him, vise versa for Sasuke.

Naruto got to the door first and was waiting for Sasuke to open the door. As soon as it was open he went in and pulled the raven through the door closing it with a slam!

The blonde pushed him against the wall and attacked his lips. Sasuke opened his mouth not at all complaining that the dobe was seme, at the moment. Their tongues explored each other's mouths trying to take as much of the taste as they could.

"Naruto … not here." Sasuke said in between pants.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he licked the Uchiha's neck.

"The bed's … more comfy." Sasuke said.

"Just wait a second." Naruto said. He started to nibble around Sasuke's curse mark and the boy gladly gave him more room as he let his hands wander to play with his blonde's nipples. His tongue licked the spot a few times then a harsh bite was applied leaving a nice hicky as his lover moaned. "Okay, now."

The two went upstairs both thinking how to get the other to be uke while there eyes were covered in lust. They were linked together with their hands as they ran up the stairs. Sasuke rammed Naruto into the wall apologizing with a heated kiss, much like the one downstairs.

Somehow they made it to the bedroom; each still had their clothes on. Through another heated kiss the two tried desperately to get the others close off. As soon as that was done it ended up Sasuke on top and Naruto under him. Sasuke took a moment to admire the blonde beneath him, same for said blonde.

Naruto got fed up with just being admired and lifted his hips up to ground against the raven's. As their erections touched the two moaned in pleasure. Sasuke laid his elbows on either side of Naruto and kissed him on the lips, while Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke moved to Naruto's neck and kissed him up and down until he came to his ear. He kissed it gently, then nipped roughly, before he sucked. Naruto moaned at the attention. Naruto took one of his hands off Sasuke's neck and coated his fingers in saliva. He took his fingers and circled the wet digits around Sasuke's entrance.

"Not, yet." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "I want a blow job."

"Sure, Sasuke." Naruto said with a smile on his face. "Why not give you a show too?"

Naruto did a few hand seals and there were two naked Narutos in front of the raven. Sasuke reached for a kunai as the two Narutos started to hump each other. He threw it at them and they disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Aw, you didn't want a show Sasuke?" Naruto whined as he pouted.

"Blow job now." Sasuke said.

Naruto moved down while Sasuke moved onto his side. Naruto coated his fingers in saliva again before kissing Sasuke's dick at the tip. He circled his entrance as he licked slowly up Sasuke. He came to a ball and sucked it, bit it playfully and gave the other the same treatment. Sasuke was going to kill the blonde later for playing with him, but god it was good.

Naruto took the erction in his mouth as his fingers plunged into the raven. Circling the tip and massaging the whole thing.

"Ah! Naruto." Sasuke said as he rapped his hands around the blonds head.

"Maf?" Naruto asked knowing the vibration would affect his raven even more. He still stretched the boy as he applied another finger.

"I'm going to come…" he said.

Naruto took the chance to nip the tip of the erection before placing himself at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke was on his side as Naruto lifted one of his legs onto his shoulder, having his fingers stretch him but avoiding that one spot.

"Hurry up." Sasuke said.

"Impatient tonight?" Naruto asked as he stroked Sasuke's dick lightly.

"I will …AH!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto thrusted into him forcefully hitting that spot that sent him over the edge.

"Nh, Sasuke you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Move." Sasuke demanded. He hated it when Naruto treated him like some fragile little china doll.

Naruto immediately thrusted into him; continually hitting that one spot. The pleasure was so overwhelming. Sasuke met Naruto's thrusts as he clung to the sheets.

Naruto could feel his release coming so he snaked his hand to Sasuke's hips and lightly teased him. Making circles around his dick, then grabbed it forcefully as he pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted releasing come all over the blonde's hands.

"SASUKE!" The walls tightened around Naruto and he came inside the raven. He slowly pulled himself out and lay next to Sasuke; each staring each other in the eyes.

"Want another round?" Sasuke asked after catching his breath.

"Sure." Naruto said with a sweet smile on his face.

* * *

Remember if you want the second round just say so. Ja ne!


	2. Sasunaru

**Okay! I did one of my goals in life. Write a lemon. hehe take that **just-trying-to-get-by. (their my cosin so if any one accuses me of being mean I'm not) Just don't expect any thing from me and we'll get along swimmingly, that's all I have to say.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, can I stay at your place tonight?" Naruto asked after being treated to his 3rd bowl of miso ramen.

"Hn." Sasuke said. The two were secret lovers for over a year ever since Naruto had dragged him back. They were now 17, well Sasuke was close to 18.

"We really need to work on your vocal skills, teme." Naruto said punching him in the arm playfully.

"Whatever, dobe."

"Let's go. I want to get to bed!" Naruto said as he ran down the street. "And I'll race you there!"

Sasuke paid the bill and started running down the streets to his place. Naruto had left some of his stuff there so it was like a second home for him, vise versa for Sasuke.

Naruto got to the door first and was waiting for Sasuke to open the door. As soon as it was open he went in and pulled the raven through the door closing it with a slam!

The blonde pushed him against the wall and attacked his lips. Sasuke opened his mouth not at all complaining that the dobe was seme, at the moment. Their tongues explored each other's mouths trying to take as much of the taste as they could.

"Naruto … not here." Sasuke said in between pants.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he licked the Uchiha's neck.

"The bed's … more comfy." Sasuke said.

"Just wait a second." Naruto said. He started to nibble around Sasuke's curse mark and the boy gladly gave him more room as he let his hands wander to play with his blonde's nipples under his shirt. His tongue licked the spot a few times then a harsh bite was applied leaving a nice hicky as his lover moaned. "Okay, now."

The two went upstairs both thinking how to get the other to be uke while there eyes were covered in lust. They were linked together with their hands as they ran up the stairs. Sasuke rammed Naruto into the wall apologizing with a heated kiss, much like the one downstairs.

Somehow they made it to the bedroom; each still had their clothes on. Through another heated kiss the two tried desperately to get the others close off. As soon as that was done it ended up Sasuke on top and Naruto under him. Sasuke took a moment to admire the blonde beneath him, same for said blonde.

Naruto got fed up with just being admired and lifted his hips up to ground against the raven's. As their erections touched the two moaned in pleasure. Sasuke laid his elbows on either side of Naruto and kissed him on the lips, while Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke moved to Naruto's neck and kissed him up and down until he came to his ear. He kissed it gently, then nipped roughly, before he sucked. Naruto moaned at the attention as he took one of his hands off Sasuke's neck and coated his fingers in saliva. He took his fingers and circled the wet digits around Sasuke's entrance.

"Not, yet." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "I want a blow job."

"Sure, Sasuke." Naruto said with a sneaky smile on his face. "Why not give you a show too?"

Naruto did a few hand seals and there were two naked Narutos in front of the raven. Sasuke reached for a kunai as the two Narutos started to hump each other. He threw it at them and they disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Aw, you didn't want a show Sasuke?" Naruto whined as he pouted.

"Blow job now." Sasuke ordered.

Naruto moved down while Sasuke moved onto his side. Naruto coated his fingers in saliva again before kissing Sasuke's dick at the tip. He circled his entrance as he licked slowly up Sasuke. He came to a ball and sucked it, bit it playfully and gave the other the same treatment. Sasuke was going to kill the blonde later for playing with him, but god it was good.

Naruto took the erction in his mouth as his fingers plunged into the raven. Circling the tip, then massaging the whole thing.

"Ah! Naruto." Sasuke said as he rapped his hands around the blonds head.

"Maf?" Naruto asked knowing the vibration would affect his raven even more. He still stretched the boy as he applied another finger.

"I'm going to come…" he said.

Naruto took the chance to nip the tip of the erection before placing himself at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke was on his side as Naruto lifted one of his legs onto his shoulder, having his fingers stretch him but avoiding that one spot.

"Hurry up." Sasuke said.

"Impatient tonight?" Naruto asked as he stroked Sasuke's dick lightly.

"I will …AH!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto thrusted into him forcefully hitting that spot that sent him over the edge.

"Nh, Sasuke you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Move." Sasuke demanded. He hated it when Naruto treated him like some fragile little china doll.

Naruto immediately thrusted into him, continually hitting that one spot. The pleasure was so overwhelming. Sasuke met Naruto's thrusts as he clung to the sheets.

Naruto could feel his release coming so he snaked his hand to Sasuke's hips and lightly teased him. Making circles around his dick, then grabbed it forcefully as he pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted releasing come all over the blonde's hands.

"SASUKE!" The walls tightened around Naruto and he came inside the raven. He slowly pulled himself out and lay next to Sasuke; each staring each other in the eyes.

"Want another round?" Sasuke asked after catching his breath.

"Sure." Naruto said with a sweet smile on his face.

"I'm seme this time, dobe." Sasuke said as he brought himself on top of Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto whined with an adorable pout on his face.

"Cause." Sasuke said as he rocked his hips against the blondes.

"That's …" Naruto was cut off as his mouth was now housing a tongue wrestle. Naruto let Sasuke explore his mouth as he sometimes wrestled with it tasting each other's mouth.

"What?" Sasuke said as he brought his lips apart form Naruto's to whisper in his ear.

"Bastard." Naruto whispered as Sasuke ran his tongue down his neck.

"I love you too, dobe." Sasuke said before he bit the blonde's collar bone. He traced his way down Naruto's chest until he came to a nipple. He bit it until it was hard while playing with the other with his fingers. Then giving it the same treatment as Naruto was contemplating (Sasuke: yeah right like the dobe would ever be able to do that.) weather to flip the positions or enjoy the treatment.

He decided to enjoy the treatment as Sasuke took his dick whole. Sasuke bobbed his head up and down knowing that Naruto would just submit if he didn't do any fore play, but a little didn't hurt. Sasuke stopped his head from moving and looked up at the dobe.

"Ah! Bastard!" he said with a face that said 'you better keep going or I'll kill you' which gave the Uchiha a smirk on his face. He snaked his way up the blonde's stomach with his tongue until he was above his head while a hand lightly draped on Naruto's erection giving it feather light touches.

"Keep that up and I'll have to punish you." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear seductively. He just so happened to forcefully grab his lover's erection then.

"Sasuke." Naruto moaned as he grabbed his lover's head into a lustful kiss. Sasuke just happened to have his mind occupied enough for Naruto to remind him of his erection by pumping it. He broke away from the kiss and swatted Naruto's hand away from his member.

He moved down and left a trail of hickies in his wake all over Naruto. The responses he got from the blonde were intoxicating, only he never heard the one he wanted. He positioned himself at his lover's entrance and thrusted in.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. It wasn't the first time Sasuke hadn't prepared him and he only ever did it when Naruto had been 'bad' or 'needed punishment'. Sure Naruto did the same thing to Sasuke but god he could be a bastard sometimes.

Sasuke had pushed himself in totally and was enjoying the feeling of being in Naruto though he wanted to pound the baka into the mattress he wanted him to beg for it.

"Sasuke, move damit!" Naruto shouted as he thrusted up but was stopped by powerful hands.

Naruto looked at him dumbfounded and started screaming about how mean Sasuke was. The idiot shut up as Sasuke pounded into him hitting his protagonist in the process.

"Sasuke, harder, please!" Naruto begged. There it was those magic words that got Sasuke to do as his blonde asked, well only in sex. He immediately started pounding the dobe into the mattress harder and fast with each thrust always missing that magic spot.

Naruto was fed up with Sasuke at this point and reached for his member to pump but was stopped by Sasuke. Said raven leaned down to whisper in the blonde's ear. "What do you want?"

"Fuck me please." Naruto shouted almost disordering Sasuke's ear drum _you bastard_.

Sasuke grabbed his lover's erection and pumping it in time with his thrust a few times before hitting Naruto's sweet spot.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as his release came. Sasuke continued until he came inside the blonde whispering "I love you." in his ear.

* * *

**hehe that it. Well there sure as heck isn't going to be a third round cause I'm totally drianed of any idea for a lemon. But you never know kat could show me a preverted picture she drew and I'll be like 'I so have to write a lemon now!' hehe not that kat willingly shows me her preverted rated M pics, the girls a deneying emo/manga-ka/pervert oh and a pet looser.( She lost a pet of her's and she thinks it's dead but really living in her neighbours shed across her back yard; she even threatened to through a coconut at it if we didn't shut up.)**


End file.
